


Free Falling

by miss_match



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "fear is the greatest motivator", Canon Compliant, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Ranboo is scared of his powers, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Techno cares about Ranboo, Technoblade is Ranboo's teacher, Teleportation, i think, the one where Ranboo gets thrown off a tower, unconventional teaching style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_match/pseuds/miss_match
Summary: “You think I have other powers?” Ranboo asked suspiciously.“Yeah,” Techno answered, a small smile stretching across his face, “And I want to try and unlock one of them today.”“Feel like letting me in on what this power is?” Ranboo asked, already fearing the answer.Techno smirked, “When you woke up this morning, I saw the faint glittering of purple particles around you…”“Wait, do you think—““…I want to try and unlock your teleportation.”ORThe one where Ranboo gets thrown off a building out of love.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 650





	Free Falling

Ranboo had woken that morning to the terrifying sight of the Blood God pointing a sword at his throat.

“Boo.” The man deadpanned.

Ranboo shrieked and jumped away from the sword. So this was it. This was what he'd been preparing for, it had only been a matter of time before they turned on him, a matter of time before they cast him aside just like everyone—

“Huh,” Techno muttered, a small smile blooming onto his face, “So I was right. Well, not completely, that was pretty lame. We’ll have to see if we can start to get a better grasp on it.”

“What?” Ranboo asked, slowly bringing his hands away from his face, “You’re not going to kill me?”

Techno barked out a single sarcastic laugh, “Killing someone in their sleep is pointless. If they were dumb enough to have fallen asleep on an enemy’s watch then they’re probably not worth the trouble.”

“Oh,” Ranboo muttered, head falling slightly. Was he their enemy? Had he been kidding himself this whole time? He was so stupid, how could he have possibly assumed that they wanted him around. Apparently, he wasn’t even worth the trouble of being killed in his sleep. Then again, why would he be.

He was still confused though, none of this was making any sense.

“So you’re going to kill me while I’m awake then?” He asked, bringing out an enderchest. If he was going to be killed then he had to make sure that his memory book was in there, if it wasn’t then it would not be good. It would not be good at all.

“What?” Techno’s face lost some color, “No, I’m not gonna kill you. I was just trying to shock you. I’m not gonna hurt you, Ranboo, you’re not my enemy. You know that. Come on, kid, tell me that you remember that.”

Did he know that? How would he know that? He jerked his memory book into his hands, scanning through the pages.

~~_ family _ ~~ _~~Friendsfamily~~ friends: Phil and Techno._

Oh. Okay. He remembered now. This was Techno. Techno was letting him stay outside his house. Techno had been trying to get him to understand his powers. Techno was his friend.

Techno wasn’t going to hurt him.

“Yeah—yeah.” Ranboo muttered, he shook his head a few times, he felt his mind start to clear up, memories of Techno, and some of Phil, coming to the forefront, “Yeah, I know that.”

“Okay, uh, good I guess,” Techno muttered, laying a tentative and awkward hand on his shoulder, “Um, I know I’m not exactly the most open person, but I’m here for you if you need it. I mean, if you wanted to, uh, talk about it or something.”

Ranboo smiled slightly, “Thank you, Technoblade.”

Techno nodded tersely, bringing his hand back to his side, “Anyways, despite the whole you thinking I was here to kill you thing, which I do not plan on doing, I did have a reasons for shocking you, and as your teacher I feel a need to inform you.

Ranboo simply cocked his head.

“You know how we were talking about your enderman powers a few days ago? We still don’t entirely know the extent of them. And I was thinking that today maybe we try and figure out another one.”

“You think I have other powers?” Ranboo asked suspiciously.

“Yeah,” Techno answered, a small smile stretching across his face, “And I want to try and unlock one of them today.”

“Feel like letting me in on what this power is?” Ranboo asked, already fearing the answer.

Techno smirked, “When you woke up this morning, I saw the faint glittering of purple particles around you…”

“Wait, do you think—“

“…I want to try and unlock your teleportation.”

Three hours later, after countless failed attempts of activating the teleportation, Ranboo had lost hope. He was only half enderman, maybe he just didn't have all the powers.

_Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing._

But Techno had not yet given up hope. He wasn't even sure that giving up was something the Blood God was capable of. After every failed obstacle course, or drill, or even an attempt at ancient meditation, he had only gotten more determined to unravel the secrets that Ranboo’s powers held.

Even though Ranboo wasn’t completely sure there was a secret to be deciphered.

Still, he had allowed Techno to drag him to the top of a tower for what he said would be the final test.

He was currently immensely regretting that decision.

“Techno,” Ranboo muttered unsurely, “This might mot be a great idea. I mean—I don’t know if I can do this.”

“That’s the problem,” Techno started, lazily holding his hands behind his back, “You see, Ranboo, we know you have these enderman powers, but we don’t know the full extent of them. By not knowing your powers, you put yourself at an insurmountable disadvantage next to an opponent who is keenly aware of their strengths and weaknesses.”

“No, no, I got that part.” Ranboo muttered, “Some Sun Tzu quote about knowing yourself, right?”

“ ‘If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.’ Sun Tzu,” Techno supplied, “It could help to read some of these, you know. I, uh, have a copy of the Art of War if you ever want to borrow it.”

Ranboo smiled. He’d always liked quote books, he liked books in general. If he ever forgot what they said he could always just look back and reread it.

“I can’t promise I’ll remember most of the quotes, but I think that’d be cool.”

“Oh, cool,” Techno muttered. He stood there for a moment, as if pondering something, before awkwardly coughing and turning back to Ranboo, “If you read that book then you will see just how imperative it is for you to know yourself, your strengths and weaknesses, and in this case: your power.”

“Uh huh,” Ranboo started, “I’m just not entirely clear on how jumping off of a tower will help me know myself.”

A small grin stretched across Techno’s face, “The greatest motivator is fear, Ranboo.”

“I could die.” The teen deadpanned.

Techno simply waved him off, “The fall might hurt a bit—or a lot—but a fall from this height won’t kill you.” Techno peered over the edge of the small tower they had created, before turning back to smile at Ranboo, “Probably.”

Ranboo shook his head, “This—this is insane. This is completely—“

“Necessary.” Techno interrupted, “Listen, kid, I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. But if you want to gain control of your powers, this is the place to start.”

He wanted to control his powers more than anything. Maybe if he had a leash on his powers his memory would improve, maybe he could find a way to not forget everyone and everything. Maybe he could start to get better.

W _hat if you make it worse?_

_What if you liberate this power and all it does it break you further?_

_What if you are dooming yourself?_

_What if you are putting Phil and Techno at risk?_

“Ranboo,” Techno told him, his eyes darkening slightly, “I know what it’s like to be scared of what’s inside of you. Trust me, I know how scary it is. I know you don't want to hurt anyone, but if you keep this inside, if you keep trying to suppress your powers, you'll only end up hurting yourself.” Techno smiled slightly, “And Phil would kill me if I let you get hurt.”

Ranboo choked out a laugh. Techno was right. He had to at least know if he had it in him. He had to try.

“Okay.” Ranboo choked out, staring at the ground below him, “Okay, yeah, yeah, I can do this.”

“You sure?” Techno asked, anticipation creeping into his normally monotonous tone.

“Yes,” Ranboo breathed. A brief moment passed before he realized what he had just agreed to, he started shaking his head frantically, “Wait, actually—“

“Too late.” Techno barked, before shoving Ranboo off the edge of the tower.

Ranboo let out a deafening scream as he plummeted to the ground. Terror seeped into his veins, he didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to die.

He wasn’t going to die.

His stomach twisted as his body folded in on itself. It was as if he was being forced through a hole far too small for him to fit through, and yet it wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest. Oddly enough, it felt almost calming.

He only faintly registered his feet on the top of the oak tower, he was more concerned with the fact that no part of him seemed to be mangled beyond repair. He slowly regained his bearings as his senses started to return to him. The lurching in his stomach finally stopped as he dropped to his knees, exhaustion overcoming him.

Techno chuckled sightly as he kneeled down next to him, “Huh. You really are the main character, aren’t ya kid? That was pretty cool.”

Despite his adrenaline high, Ranboo felt pride well in his gut. Techno wasn’t really a touchy-feely kind of guy, so _pretty cool_ from him was practically equivalent to a parade being thrown in his honor.

As the terror started to fade away, it was replaced by a radiant smile. He did it! He actually did it! He'd expected there to be some sort of fear, a voice in his head telling him that this was crazy, but all he felt was joy. Joy, and pure, uninhibited freedom.

“I just teleported!” He cried, a sigh of relief escaping him, “I can’t believe it! What—I mean—how did you know that would work?”

Techno grinned maniacally, “I didn’t. Phil was waiting on the other side of the tower. He would’ve caught you.”

From around the corner of the tower the Angel of Death appeared, pride evident on his face.

“I’m so proud of you!” Phil cried, flying up to them. He knelt down next to Ranboo and wrapped him in a hug, “I knew you had it in you.”

“What?” Ranboo asked Techno as Phil pulled away from him. Phil smiled as Techno awkwardly looked away from Ranboo.

“Well I wasn’t going to let you hit the ground,” Techno stated monotonously, picking at his nails, “It’d be irrational to let a perfectly good ally such as yourself die. Besides, the corpse would ruin the property value.”

Phil smirked, "He's basically trying to tell you that he loves you."

"Whatever," Techno muttered, the forced frown on his face slowly fading into a smile.

For once, Ranboo wasn’t scared of his powers. He actually felt that this made him more in control. He could teleport, and he _would_ learn to control it. And once he learned to control teleportation, his memory was next.

Ranboo smiled up at Phil and Techno; he knew that they would be with him every step of the way. Something warm filled his stomach and he felt a small laugh bubble out of him.

“What’s so funny, Enderboy?” Techno asked, throwing an amused smile towards Ranboo.

Ranboo looked back up at them, a content smile on his face, “I guess I’m just happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboo's so cool. Character and creator. He's awesome.
> 
> While c!Phil and c!Techno might not have been the greatest role models to certain children...they do care about Ranboo, and that's super cool.
> 
> If you liked it feel free to leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
